Odd gone wild!
by X.A.N.A. of LYOKO
Summary: Odd gets sugar high and goes on a super killing rampage! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Odd gone wild!

NO FLAMERS! (They will be used to bake living evil pastries that kill things…)

There are some sexual scenes and cursing you may not find suitable for children under the age of 16 or lower, but let read it anyway…you have been warned! ; D

Odd tiptoes down the hall with a 24-pack of "100 energy drink" in is left hand. He continues down the hall to his room, he opens the door it gives off a silent creak followed by another creak when he closes the door shut, "Now! Let's get down to business!" Odd said chugging down the whole 24-pack within 5 minuets, "ARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Ulrich yawns loudly in his room, "Ugh…last night was a madhouse…I can't believe I made out with Yumi…and Aelita…" he wanders down the hall with a hangover type sway in his step. He comes to Odd's room opening the door to find everything totally trashed, "What the **_FUCK_**?" Ulrich nearly falls down the stairs at the end of the hall at the sight of Odd's room, "That stupid fucker got sugar high **_again_**! I mean how could someone **_like _**to become sugar high anyway!" He heads down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Hey Ulrich!" Yumi and Aelita said in unison," did you like last night?" Aelita said in a sexy, naughty, and cute fashion.

"In a matter of fact I did, but I wish I could've gotten to your pussy," grumbled Ulrich. They went all the way to lunch and still no sign of Odd…where could he be? Let's find out!

Odd starts running around in his boxers and dashes into "WORLD DOMINATION R US!" and bumped into a boy, "Hey watch it!" hollers the boy. Odd stops for a moment and turns around.

"Wanna dominate the world and get sugar high at the same time?" questions Odd happily.

"Sure," says the boy, "the name's Spencer! Spencer Uzamaki!" they go up to the front desk and ask the cashier, "How much for the flamethrowers?"

He grabs two off the rack, "$3,500.99 plus tax," says the cashier putting them on the counter in front of him.

"Yeah! Not any more!" yells Spencer pulling out a handgun and blasting the man in the head, blood splattering on the wall behind him.

The duo grabs the flamethrowers and on the side it reads "The Incinerator! V. 3" "Nice shot," said Odd.

They run out onto the sidewalk and begin their rampage!

I need a post…which should I do now?

Spencer dies

Spencer gets deflowered by Aelita

Spencer gets killed

So please e-mail me your vote at 


	2. Chapter 2

Band Practice!

; D Hi guys! Well, because there were only 2 votes for the same thing might I add, we're goin' with #2! Yay! Oh, and for you jerks that said it's not ending normally you're…WRONG! It is ending normally so shut the fuck up and read the whole story! I will say when the last chapter will be posted! Enjoy: P

Odd woke up, his head throbbing with pain, "Ugh, sugar high gets a little messed up," Odd faltered while standing up his legs weary, "that's exactly why I'm doin' it again." He got dressed with beautiful sunlight pouring into his dismantled room. He walked down to breakfast with a sober grin on his face.

Spencer also wakes up…in Aelita's bed, naked…with Aelita. Spencer is in complete shock! "OH MY GOD! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A FUCKING **_FATHER_**! **_WHY ME? NOOOOO!_**" thought Spencer. He glanced around the room looking for his clothes so he could split, then he noticed a few **_used _**condoms on the desk. Spencer let out a large sigh of relief, found his clothes, put them on, and split (note: Spencer doesn't go to school…lol).

Odd and Spencer meet up after school and walk over to the 7-11 and bought 6 24-paks of "100 energy drink" 3 for Odd and 3 for Spencer. They leave the shop and sneaked over to the forest and chugged the drinks and once again got sugar high!

10:41PM---The duo carried the flamethrowers that they "purchased" yesterday and followed the sound of what they thought was a concert; it was…a Michel Jackson concert! "Want to' turn that gay child molester into a pile of ash?" said Odd in a devilish laugh.

"You bet!" replied Spencer, they wasted no time on killing the people on the stage, picked up their guitars and started playing "Smoke on the Water" as made famous by "Deep Purple"

Neh, neh, neh! Neh, neh, neh-neh! Neh, neh, neh, neh, nehhhhhh! "SMOKE ON THE WATER!" Neh, neh, neh! Neh, neh, neh-neh! Neh, neh, neh, neh, nehhhhhh! "SMOKE ON THE WATER, FIRE IN THE SKY!" Neh-neh, neh, neh, neh! They crowd heard police sirens in the distance so the caffeine-pumped two picked up their weapons and braced themselves

"The S.W.A.T. team came in with 3 truck-loads of guys; 30 people, "PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN!" shouted one of the officers, "NOW! OR WE **_WILL _**OPEN FIRE!"

Those two looked at each other then the gunmen, "NEVER!" shouted Odd.

"FIRE AT WILL!" said the officer.

Odd and Spencer started to do the signature move of Neo from "The Matrix"; dodging bullets, "Ow!" Shouted Odd as a bullet nipped his shoulder opening a 3-½ inch wound.

"Let's just finish this thing up, okay?" said Spencer readying his flamethrower.

"You got it!"

Okay! How'd you like chapter 2? Another poll coming in!

Odd and Spencer die

Odd and Spencer kill the police and swat guys then make it back to the school safely, with the cops not knowing where the two went

Odd and Spencer get Ulrich, and Jeremie high

Post your vote in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Osama Ban Bye-Bye

WOOHOO! THANK-YOU zealot2! The idea on Ban Laden getting charred was super! Hope you enjoy this dude! LOL!

"DIE FUCKERS," screamed Odd while doing a "Jackie Chan" on the leading officer, "EAT MY SMELLY, UNWASHED, DOG SHIT-COVERED SHOE, BASTARD!"

"Nice," said Spencer, turning the last of the cops to dust, "let's blow this coop so we don't have to deal with more of 'the fuzz'."

Odd and Spencer darted into the shadows of the night finally coming to the school door, "Bye Spencer, see ya' tomorrow," whispered Odd walking in the door. He snuck up to his room, "Hi ya' Kiwi," said Odd. He started to take off his pants and hopped into bed with only his boxers and shirt on.

4:38 AM—Odd was listening to the radio hearing that Osama Ban Laden was coming to destroy the city and all of France. Odd thought long and hard for at least 2 ½ minutes, "Maybe out sugar powers can be used for good?" He got up and went through his normal routine and met up with Spencer after school, grabbed their Incinerators, and waited for Ban Laden.

"Heh, those snail eating morons will all die! No one can stop me, no one," Ben Laden ordered his men to invade the streets, "First destroy everything that moves…then destroy everything that doesn't move! Ha! Oh, and don't forget! Have fun,"

5:12 PM—Odd and Spencer stood there in the streets waiting for the Iraqis to come into range, they stole at least 4 AK-47's from a gun shop and 2 RPG's from WORLD DOMINTATION R US, "Look! There they are!" shouted Spencer shouldering his RPG as well as Odd, "3…2…1…aim…FIRE!" **_BOOM! BOOM! _**Both of the RPG's went off and blew up 2 front tanks reacting in a chain blowing up the others leaving nothing but a pile of composite metal.

"That was easy," said Odd.

"Not so fast you little fuckers!" Hollered Ban Laden firing a B.A.R. gun at them.

Odd stuck up his flamethrower and pulled the trigger and charred Ban, "What an idiot, let's go Spencer,"

The two new heroes walked away flamethrowers in hand with happy smiles on their faces.

SO! You guys like it? Sorry it took a while to update. Here's another poll.

They become the "Flamers" as a superhero name.

They continue down the path of evil.

I end this story abruptly in a way that it makes no sense what so ever.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Heroes Emerge

Okay peeps, sorry that I didn't update for a while…anyway here's the new chapter!

Saturday morning at Odd's house, "Hi Spencer…Ya…what should we name ourselves…nah too girly…nope…that's perfect…uh huh…okay bye," Odd hung up the phone, made some fried baloney, waffles, and eggs, ate them then washed it down with his favorite elixir…a tall glass of liquidated sugar.

Odd looked for his flamethrower rustling through many different handguns and grenades he found it, _DING-dong! _"Oh hey Odd, mind if I come in?" questioned Spencer.

"Not at all," said Odd happily, "here want some liquidated sugar?" Odd pulled a glass of it out from behind his back like the black and white cartoons used to do.

Spencer took the glass from Odd and set it on the coffee table, "Not now Odd," "we have to find costumes for our new hero beginning."

"Oh dude no sweat! I bought a pair of fire suits off EBAY…they can shoot fucking fire! It's totally awesome!" Odd put one on and started blasting the walls with scorching flames, "a little there and there, a bit there and finished!"

The walls start collapsing, "Your landlady isn't gonna' like this…" said Spencer.

"Waddya' mean? I already killed her," Odd started cracking a grin.

"Oh…"

The two were getting bored…really bored…so bored they overran the "100 Energy Drink" factory and chugged down the sodas to the last drop…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOO LOSING CONTROL!" screamed Odd.

The two got over sugared and started releasing a rampage of flames upon the city destroying anything in sight.

2:13 PM—Blood was spilt everywhere…the two were in a rampage of madness; they started to battle it out as foes.

Doo-doo, Doo-doo, Doo-doo dee dah doo, Dah-doo dee, dee doo dah, Dah, Dah, Dah, Dah, Dah! 

"ICE CREAM!" shouted Spencer and Odd in unison.

"Mmmm this is yummy," said Odd.

"Yep,"

Okay, I know this chapter was kinda weird and not as funny…next poll

The two go onto the next city and get mass sugar high again and burn it to the ground. (Literally)

Odd and Spencer become gay and make out…(I just wanted to fool ya…lol)

They take over the world and I make it "happily ever after".


	5. Chapter 5

Hi peeps! Here's chapter 5!

The angry mob of 2 kids!

"Hey spencer," said Odd camly, "Where should we go now? We burnt out old place to the ground,"

"Not exactly," said spencer wagging a finger in front of his face, "I still have my secret underground lair."

"Oh ya! Wait—what purpose does that serve?"

"Uh…good point," said spencer

"Hey I got an idea!" shouted Odd, "let's launch a return to the past!"

"Uh okay?"

The two headed down to the factory and surprisingly Odd actually successfully launched a return to the past! OMG! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!

"Wow!" said spencer, "we went back in time!"

"You bet! Ready to do this again?"

"duh!" said spencer.

The two hystaricaly destroyed the city over and over again like idiots.

THE END!


End file.
